


【马东】Rumours（III）

by fasolinline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 我无脑乱开。没方向盘，大家抓紧安全带。





	【马东】Rumours（III）

**Author's Note:**

> 我无脑乱开。没方向盘，大家抓紧安全带。

李东赫大一的时候和黄仁俊说人就是要功成名就然后孤独终老，但是黄仁俊没做到。

紧接着李东赫也没做到。

黄仁俊跟所有学弟学妹大肆宣扬的就是李东赫和李马克的恋爱史，堪称UCLA最变态没有之一，要是能写了发推转发量不可能低于五位数的变态。

搞笑，哪有人跟自己的stalker在一起的。

黄仁俊被李帝努拐了，Can't believe it里头的Vanilla Pricess没了，剩个Chocolate，那谁不想挤破头试试。

李马克没试，李马克背着小背包，做了李东赫的小跟踪狂。

小跟踪狂蛮好玩儿的，穿了一身黑戴个黑帽子架个黑眼镜，包里塞着六位数的相机，成天“陪”李东赫出公寓回公寓，不知道的还以为护花使者。

李马克藏也不会藏到哪儿去，李东赫对着前置摄像头整理头发把他给逮着了，拍了自拍下来给黄仁俊说自己给人跟踪了，黄仁俊一边哈哈哈一边人家跟踪你你还跟人家合影，就图你长得好看拍你怎么了。

李东赫说拍我有个几把鸟用，拍了回去给巧克力蛋糕上的棕色光屁股小天使做模型吗？

黄仁俊说你倒是挺会夸自己，人家看上的是不是你屁股还不一定。

然后李帝努挨了李东赫一顿好打。

李马克是不知道自己这事儿给李东赫早发现了，天天风雨无阻除了上课就是跟着李东赫走遍UCLA，李东赫碰过的建筑都跟着碰一遍，李东赫在意大利餐Bar吃完蛋糕剩下的叉子都被他顺走了，具体做什么也不知道，但李东赫看他那眼镜儿后边俩圆溜溜大眼珠子就觉得可爱。

这种小傻子怎么能不好好调戏调戏，真是。

那几个月李东赫连炮都不约了，成天就在满大街乱逛，这儿走走那儿走走，就是要看看李马克能跟到什么时候。

李马克上课期间是不会跟着的，早上准时出现，晚上也是，周末一直在线，全校进入备考期他也不会在，李东赫和黄仁俊调侃这小子还挺会自主学习，天天跟踪人都能日子过得一板一眼的。

黄仁俊现在跟李帝努住一起，但由于他这算半路出逃，大二和李东赫合租的公寓钱还得继续付。有什么事儿自己男朋友当然是不瞒的，黄仁俊给李帝努看了李东赫那张照片，过来串门儿打电玩的罗渽民在旁边凑热闹。交际花儿一眼看过去，我操了，这他妈的不是语言学的Mark Lee吗。

李马克他妈的谁不知道啊，大一大二读的麻省理工语言学，大三家里原因转来UCLA，人按照语言学专业全球大学排名来这儿可算屈尊降贵的。专业综合平均分98.7%，会跳舞会rap会弹吉他长得帅还会穿衣服，李帝努能把他拖进亚洲留学生协会还花了快要小几千刀的功夫。

人可是上台表演都能有应援的。

李东赫表示老子又他妈的不care是谁，这小孩长得可爱，我喜欢。

他就问了一个问题：

“是1吗？”

罗渽民说我没试过，看那玩意儿看起来是的。

他男朋友黄旭熙在旁边被他这句话噎个半死，差点再也吃不了炒年糕。

“你哪儿看见的？”

罗渽民一巴掌拍在李帝努那条骚了吧唧的黑色反光皮裤上害得他惨叫一声，说李马克地下rap比赛有穿过这种类似的。

行，ok，fine，懂了，牛逼。

“你要想试他，你进酒吧就行了。”罗渽民最后说。

“李马克从来不去那种地方，你看看他敢不敢跟着你进去，就知道他是真喜欢还是假喜欢了。”

李东赫就进了。

罗渽民说这句话的时候李东赫还真不信，他妈的都21世纪了，还有哪个大学生会不进酒吧啊。

结果李马克还真不敢进。

李东赫那天穿着蓝色的夏威夷花衫和紧身牛仔裤，进去找了个能看见门口的地方坐着，李马克过了半分钟跟到门口来，那天什么也没带，在门口踌躇了半天。

像只泰迪似的在原地自己跟自己打转。

李东赫张大嘴笑得差点把威士忌里的冰球吞下去。

但李马克最后还是硬着头皮进来了，门口的保镖看他那傻样儿还查了他的身份证，一进门就被那些穿着吊带bra的姑娘给吓得舌头都捋不直，站在原地跟着傻子似的被往里推。

这种多好玩儿，纯情小1可是稀有物种。

李马克狗宝宝找妈妈一样四处看李东赫在哪儿，被李东赫在人群里猛地抓住衣领一把拖进灯光昏暗的角落，嘴里叼着避孕套屁股口袋里装着润滑剂，把李马克摁在沙发上就往他身上爬。

“老子勉为其难不看一小时手机，做不做？”

李马克哪有不做的道理。

然后李东赫就发现了，李马克那傻样不止长得像泰迪，那腰也是泰迪级别的。

他到挺会，抓着李东赫的腰把人操得差点儿不会呼吸，还一边亲他一边说宝贝有没有痛要不要休息，李东赫当时在心里骂遍了全世界最后却蹦出一句：

“能操就继续。”

李马克当时那眼神就差喊出一句汪。

那天晚上李马克抱着李东赫回了公寓，墙上是李东赫照片，床头柜是那些消失的蛋糕叉子，还有他上课留在阶梯教室的纸杯和他在Thrashers试过的所有衣服，当然李东赫也没有错过李马克门口鞋架子上那一整面墙的纯白AJ1系列。

那天晚上至少有六回，是李东赫醒着的时候记得的。李马克把他摁在床里就没停过，他射了也不放他走，操昏过去了又在浴缸里被操醒，李东赫哭都不会哭了，抓着李马克耳朵就扯，一边叫得销魂一边眯着眼睛警告他，说：

“你的鞋，我都要穿。”

“墙上的照片撤掉。”

“好看的留给我，我要发Facebook。”

“现在起，你归我了。”

李马克只是开了淋浴头把他操的更狠，李东赫到第二天晚上都还睡得贼死。

黄仁俊一通语音电话把他call醒的时候李东赫睁眼就是咳嗽，旁边裸着上半身敲essay的李马克吓得差点把apple pencil丢出去，连忙看他有什么吩咐，那双大眼睛滴溜溜真的可爱。

黄仁俊那大嗓门没开免提都响得人耳朵疼，问他半天兄弟啊姐妹啊我的小宝贝coco啊你没事吧他没绑架你吧，李东赫看着李马克那狗狗眼愣了半天来了一句，宝贝儿你把我看硬了。

李帝努在黄仁俊那头笑得像只鸭子。

那通电话当然没下场，李马克忙活了两天搬进李东赫公寓，黄仁俊去拿剩下的零碎东西，直接把租房合同甩在李马克裤裆前头，然后说：

你的卖身契，拿好了。

李马克可能是真的傻，捡起来向黄仁俊眨眨眼，说Thank you，buddy。

李东赫在旁边差点笑撅过去。

后来李东赫就发现李马克根本不是什么变态跟踪狂。

就他妈一小媳妇儿，上厕所还要跟他打报告的那种。

干什么都先盯着李东赫看两眼，李东赫同意了，就颠儿颠儿干活去，跟小鹅黏妈妈似的，看见李东赫就瞬间接受吸引力推动。

说起来李帝努也黏人，在黄仁俊眼前跟猫似的，但出门拿得出手，走路笔挺，动作带风，脸还贼凶；黄旭熙也黏人，罗渽民叫干啥就干啥，一头金毛甩甩的，但还是出门拿得出手，身高腿长不说，长得跟男模似的，随便穿啥都香港警匪片儿出来一样。

李马克不，李马克在外头就是个书呆子。

黄仁俊因为这事儿嘲笑了李东赫好久，结果后来就不笑了，成天Mark Lee Mark Lee佩服得五体投地。

UCLA春假后艺术节活动，有唱rap的在台上diss同性恋，动作恶心巴拉的，搞得底下的人在那儿喝倒彩，李东赫看不下去了，刚要起来骂人，李马克不知道哪儿搞来一个麦已经往台上爬了。

黑框眼镜在那场之后没找到，李马克抓着话筒黑色夹克脱到一半，脑袋上扎个红色发带，flow溜到飞起，在底下放beat的人都呆得没了音乐，他就跟着欢呼声继续freestyle。

最后李东赫一下跳到台上去，在那个人说“你不要在这儿自导自演”的时候搂着李马克脖子就强吻一通，然后抢过了李马克的麦：

“老子的男人说什么你就他妈的好好听，在这里学纳粹做戏你又是什么过气贱鸡。”

“专业成绩没有98.7%，也没上过MIT，你他妈又是哪儿来的低俗狗逼。”

黄仁俊和黄旭熙在底下带头欢呼“UCLA MARK LEE—————”

当天晚上那当然是做的，李东赫被他后入整得两眼一翻真的要去了，但又爽得直叫，李马克把他摁在落地窗前头请他喝红酒看夜景，他那件真丝高定被酒水淋的没有办法穿第二次，对着月亮叫得怕是全洛杉矶都听见了，最后窝在李马克怀里吃着墨西哥卷饼赶deadline ppt，被他亲得洋洋得意。

“你男人帅不帅？”

“帅。”

“喜不喜欢？”

“喜欢。”

李马克戴着备用眼镜看着书，被李东赫一把扯掉。

“以后戴隐形，你没有眼镜好看。”

“好看？”

李东赫扭过头明显感觉到李马克的变化，笑嘻嘻地看着他，然后往后蹭了蹭。

“那不是肯定得么，好看得我都允许你再来一发。”

李马克在家就是流氓色鬼公狗一条，在外头却是羞涩腼腆傻子一个。

李东赫和一个研究组的朋友完成了心理实验，约了去KTV，李马克交完了月末作业被他拉着一起，见到不熟的人整个儿就只会哈哈，摸着鼻子看起来谁都觉得李东赫才是上面那个。

坐在包厢里李马克也不吱声，抱着李东赫小心翼翼地露出一双眼睛四处打量，李东赫去点歌他还跟着去，几步路也要站起来跟着，看起来又胆怯又乖。

没了眼镜李马克仍然消不掉对于李东赫而言就是假象的书呆子气，李东赫拿着话筒唱歌，李马克只是抱着他一言不发的，要不是自己坐在他怀里，鬼知道还有这一个人。

轮到别人唱了李东赫就咬着棒棒糖刷手机，扭来扭去想让李马克别抱那么紧，结果把李马克给蹭硬了。

“Sorry babe......”

李马克委委屈屈地，推推李东赫想站起来去洗手间，结果被李东赫大腿摁住。

“想做？”

“......想。”

“那你进来吧，反正没人看见。”

李马克要说听话那绝对听话，真的在拐角儿那儿找了个好姿势，退掉一点李东赫的裤子，然后两个人在震耳欲聋的音乐里悄悄动作。

李东赫面上还咬着糖果看着手机，实际上李马克那么大他哪里忍得住，一圆滚滚的糖块儿卡在牙关要掉不掉，舌头勾着糖棍儿口水都没法咽了，呼吸一下就能把李马克感受个80%，手指抖得点视频都困难，另一只手撑着李马克的小臂，开始腻腻软软地喊哥哥。

李马克比他大一岁，但一直没叫他喊哥，觉得自己宠的小家伙想喊什么都行，但李东赫爽着了就直喊哥哥，一边哥哥一边老公还要英文喊daddy喊master，李马克不想搞他都难。

做爱这事儿他们六人三对儿一个比一个没下限。

罗渽民那头是他嚣张，拉着黄旭熙大庭广众人来人往也敢撒野，强硬得很，说东就不允许往西，黄旭熙就跟他的狗似的，连化装舞会都被他脖子上套个狗狗项圈玩sm走过场，谁说不刺激。

黄仁俊那头也是一个德行，黄仁俊敢撩李帝努敢上，法学院和艺术楼远是远，但一旦下课时间重合，那都是小粉丝能蹲点拍照看他俩亲亲摸摸到天荒地老。

李东赫也没好到哪儿去，这不是KTV操上了吗。

最后好几个人约出去拿新的啤酒进来，留下两个哥们唱重金属，李东赫就叫得更放肆了，什么都往嘴外头蹦，李马克被他哄得耳朵成了两片小西瓜，最后没地方收拾，还射在他肚子里，拉着裤子打算带他去厕所解决。

李东赫倒是不嫌弃，往后一靠抬头咬着李马克鼻尖儿，说哥哥让我夹着算了，以后怀上哥哥的种，要嫁过来当漂亮媳妇的。

李马克又给他两句话整硬了。

那这回是真的没办法，再让李东赫挨一次那玩意儿要没地方处理了，李马克支支吾吾不想李东赫这么做，但李东赫还是跪到地上去，两人交往头一回给李马克口。

平时顶多是用手，李东赫也提过，但李马克最喜欢他那粉嘟嘟的嘴唇，死都不要他糟蹋自己，结果现在就是头一回这么做。

李东赫小嘴儿一贴上去，李马克就后悔了。

操，这他妈谁顶得住啊。

以前也不是没给炮友做过这个，李东赫娴熟得很，抬头看了一眼李马克全吞下去，李马克猛地咳了一声，手指把李东赫的衣服揪起来，想让他站起来没成功，反而让东西更往里面去了。

李东赫小舌头软乎乎的打着圈儿舔他，李马克根本忍不了多久，摁着他的脖颈射了他一嘴，还有些到脸颊上去，看得他直吞口水。

李东赫挺胸收腹抬起屁股猫一样爬回李马克怀里，捧着他的脸把自己凑过去，眼睛在他两公分远的地方眨巴眨巴，说哥你看都弄脏了。

李马克自然是二话不说就给他舔干净。

这种时候就算是旁边有人他俩也没在管的。

这之后李马克稍微有大胆一点儿，但李东赫可是得了寸就肯定进尺的小霸王，李马克在公共场合放得开了，李东赫就再也没坐过凳子。

亚洲留学生协会一群人正经在小会议室沙发上讨论常春藤盟校的联谊party，李马克是被抓进来做速记的，结果李东赫大摇大摆也进来了，看着李马克旁边的座位走过去，然后转身看向李马克。

“腿打开。”

然后一屁股坐进李马克怀里，开始看手机。

李马克差点鼻子一热就去了。

别说李马克去了，黄仁俊差点儿也去了。

我的小姐妹不是这样的，李马克你这妖精对我潇洒放荡大气不羁的巧克力美人做了什么！

李马克颤颤巍巍抓着笔轻声哄着东赫啊太热了你坐旁边吧，李东赫超大声地质问道：

“难道不是这样最爽吗？”

“你不喜欢我坐在这里吗？”

“那我坐在你腿上面好了。”

然后坐在了李马克大腿上。

黄仁俊真的去了。

放暑假的时候六个人挤进李马克的豪华公寓一起住，嘴上说着团建增进感情，实际上就是想一睹李马克豪宅真容，顺带看一看李东赫一天一双不重样儿的AJ1到底还有多少没露面。

在家大概是李马克最真我的时候，抱着李东赫到哪儿都不撒手，嘴里嘟嚷着小宝贝小甜心小珍珠蜜糖罐儿小天使小美人儿英语韩语加拿大法语轮着来，剩下四个人只能成对黏合以避免李马克四处播散的雄性荷尔蒙气息。

晚上睡的时候客房和外头沙发上都不安宁，李东赫被吵得想持刀杀人，被李马克摁在怀里又揉又哄，最后用手机对黄仁俊和罗渽民狂轰滥炸一通才罢休。

李马克这种时候就没心思再和李东赫这样那样，反而因为外边有客人变得无念无想。

他抱着李东赫看他玩手机，在他脖子旁边哼哼东赫我可以亲你吗，李东赫侧过来躺着，手落在了他头发上。

后来李马克就一直喜欢这样腻歪，李东赫敞着领子给他又亲又舔又咬，手搭在他脖子后面揉他的头发，舒服了就哼哼几声，两个人交换几句情话，然后李东赫关掉手机转过来亲他，脸上的每一处，最后是嘴唇，亲得又仔细又温柔，李马克能一直傻笑。

说着要找个炮友搭伙过日子的李东赫到头来和李马克比谁都腻歪，李马克在别人面前呆呆的，李东赫反而霸道得很，不允许有人不知道他俩是一对儿，谁过来搭讪都凶得要命，就算是来找自己的。还不允许李马克被欺负一点儿，就算故意逗他也不行，把李马克护得密不透风。

黄仁俊虽然也没完成他俩的春秋大梦，但真没想到李东赫能被李马克吃得死死的，问了百八十遍，李东赫就一句话：

“老子喜欢。”

行呗，喜欢就完事儿了。

 

 

-可能也许perhaps TBC-


End file.
